


Notes

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: It’s Too Late [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Sebastian’s notes to the people he left behind.





	1. Dear Mother and Father

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am going to start out by saying that I don’t love either of you. However, I know that I was a burden to you and you were doing the best you could, so for that I am grateful._

_Do not blame yourselves for my passing. That blame is not your’s to give. It is mine and mine alone. And I don’t blame either of you. It was selfish of me to wish for anything more than I deserved and I now understand that. It was not your job to give me what I wanted, but to give me what I needed._

_I genuinely apologize for any inconvenience I had caused you and I hope that you’ll soon be able to forget I ever even existed._

_It’s not like this will be much a change for you anyways._

_-Sebastian_


	2. To the Warblers

_To the Warblers,_

_Thank you for everything all of you did for me even though I was a dick to you. You guys helped me through sophomore year without even knowing it._

_I moved to California when I was fifteen. Before that, we lived in France. When we moved to Cali, the first thing my parents did was ship me off to Dalton. I thought I was going to hate it. And I did for a while. But then I joined the Warblers and it was simultaneously the best and worst choice I ever made._

_I got to meet all of you, and while none of you should’ve been, you were all so inviting even when I pushed everyone away. If it hadn’t been for you guys, I would’ve been dead by Christmas break as a sophomore._

_Instead, I got a couple more years. I was grateful for that for a while, but I now realize I didn’t deserve it._

_So I guess all I’m trying to say here is thank you for dealing with all my shit. Especially you Thad because you put up with me enough to go out and be with me for a whole year until I finally messed up too bad._

  _I wish all my boys good luck in college and the underclassmen good luck in the next few years._

_Please don’t take my death too hard. I was never worth it._

_-Sebastian_


	3. New Directions

_New Directions,_

_I don’t know how many of you will ever actually see this letter so this’ll be short._

_I’d like to formally apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused. Blaine, I’m sorry I almost blinded you. I’m sorry I hit on you and I’m sorry I hurt you. Kurt, I’m sorry I tried to hit you with that slushy and I’m sorry I called you so many names and I’m sorry that I tried to steal your boyfriend when you two were clearly meant for each other._

_To all the other members, I’m sorry for continuously making fun of your club. Berry, if this note ever reaches your eyes, just know that you are one hell of a performer and you were never anything less that perfect._

_And New Directions, be proud of yourselves. I also talked down to you as a competitor, but now, as an observer that frankly doesn’t care anymore, you guys are amazing. I understand that you guys are not ~~popular~~ as popular as the Warblers are in school and yet, you always managed to be better people than me. Be proud._

_Once again, I’m sorry for everything. Good luck with your lives everyone._

_-Sebastian_


End file.
